moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Barony of Shroudsbarrow
Gold Sovereigns * Silver Groats * Copper Pennies|Row 10 title = Status|Row 10 info = |caption = (Art by FerdinandLadera)}} : Charlene: "Have fun eating pumpkin all week." : Dalton: "If he doesn't overdose on meat pies from the shop." : Martin: "I will not." : - Charlene, Dalton, and Martin Milidynes, 38 L.C. The Barony of Shroudsbarrow is a barony ruled by Lord Carver Milidynes. It's located to the northeast of the Stormwind gates, and is wedged between south of Northshire Valley and the outside of the city. It's also home to the Crossfire Company, an engineering business started by Beatrice Penholt, which is now looked over by her husband Sherwood Penholt following her death. History House of Woodwork Shroudsbarrow was built by the House of Woodwork succeeding the official establishment of the Kingdom of Stormwind. The barony was described as "one like a million others" by most who visited the busy lordship. With time, Shroudsbarrow became known for its wood work artisans and pumpkin exports which they celebrated by hanging paper pumpkins and painting plump vegetables and fruits on their homes and ornately carved timber doors. Centuries later during the First War, Shroudsbarrow was destroyed alongside the City of Stormwind. The House of Woodwork went extinct when their last surviving member, "Old Man Samuel" Woodwork, died on a refugee ship fleeing to Lordaeron. Crown Land When Stormwind City was retaken and subsequently rebuilt, Shroudsbarrow was given to the Crown alongside other unlorded lands. Slowly but surely, Shroudsbarrow began to be reconstructed alongside other locations left in ruin by the Orcs. House of Milidynes During the Iron Horde Invasion of Azeroth, Carver Milidynes received the Alliance Legion of Valor and was made a member of the Stormwind Peerage by being given the Barony of Shroudsbarrow and the March of Wyvernhelm. Shroudsbarrow had been his father's birthplace who, much like Shroudsbarrow, also died in the First War. While Wyvernhelm required Carver's military experience in order to keep it safe. Exports Shroudsbarrow exports tea leaf, cheese, pumpkins, timber and wood work. In addition to simple bows and arrows for the Stormwind Army which typically falls under wood work. Its most notable export however, continues to be large pumpkins. In certain situations, Shroudsbarrow is also known stop other productions in order produce small amounts of fruits and vegetables when ordered to. Tea Leaf Tea originally introduced from other locations are cultivated in Shroudsbarrow, such as Green Tea, Silversage Clover, Sungrass, and Watercinder. Cheese Cheeses such as Stormwind Brie, Sun Dried Shroud, and Woodwork Hardcheese are exported from Shroudsbarrow. Pumpkins Plump pumpkins, orange in color and fresh in appearance are exported from Shroudsbarrow. Shroudsbarrow also tends to export very large pumpkins in the summer which gives the barony a little fame. Woodwork Woodworking is a popular form of employment in Shroudsbarrow, leading to many great craftsmen to export their creations throughout the kingdom, but they typically head toward the Stormwind City. Notable examples are bows for archery, hope chests (also called glory boxes), varying furniture, elaborate doors for homes and castles. Other A very small amount of Thistles is secretly grown in a semi-underground artificially created environment mimicking cooler damp climates for the SI:7. The prickly plants create Thistle Tea when placed in boiling water and is said to restore energy when consumed. Trivia * Aloysius Milidynes was accidentally born in a carriage stopped in Shroudsbarrow when his mother's water broke while fleeing the City of Stormwind following an assassination attempt on her life. These assassins were later revealed to have been hired by his father's merchant rivals. * Carver has re-introduced the tradition of making paper pumpkins and painting fruits and vegetables on buildings, even holding contests each year in the summer and autumn months. * When the Dyana Itheca visited the small barony, the paintings of vegetation on homes reminded her of the towns and villages that do the same in the Feast Fields belonging to the House of Bowen of Stormsong Valley. * Lightbottom Hill refers to the glowing bugs known as Lightbottoms. * Shroud means a cloth of which a corpse is wrapped in for burial, but it also means to cover or envelop so as to conceal from view. Shroudsbarrow oddly enough has a tradition of wrapping its dead in embroidered linen. Category:Places Category:Kingdom of Stormwind Category:Elwynn Forest Locations Category:House of Milidynes